Episode 5878 (4 March 2019)
Synopsis Karen receives a vinyl record from Mitch as a peace offering after his confession of Dinah and Bailey, Bernadette teases her, making out that Mitch wants her back, and Karen snaps the record. Mo doesn't make the Slaters' issues any better with her comments and Shirley offers her help in hand. Rainie sees Stuart carrying various clothes of Dot's in a bin bag and gets suspicious. Stacey takes desperate measures to make the police try harder in their search for Jean. Iqra tries to get Shirley and Tina to hand out flyers in promoting Walford East's promo night and she doesn't get the response she expected when Shirley tells her to get stuffed and Iqra starts to plan her revenge. Keegan is struggling to cope and sits in the park in the middle of the day drinking a bottle of vodka and begs Tiffany for some gear, but she tells him she don't do that no more. Iqra uses one of Habiba's hairs to sue the pub into thinking they served food with 'split-ends' in. Stuart makes out to Rainie that he's killed Dot until Sonia comes home and reveals that she's gone to stay with Charlie for a bit in Ireland leaving Rainie stunned. Jean listens to an emotional voicemail from Kat. Keegan steals Tiffany's bag when she refuses to give him gear, and he is later found by Bailey unconscious in an alleyway. Bailey screams for help, and Tiffany comes to the rescue. Bailey demands that Tiffany rings the police and she'll keep quiet about who gave him the drugs, so Tiffany does. A worried Karen attends the hospital with Keegan and tells Mitch that when she finds out who gave him the drugs, she's going to kill them, and Tiffany looks on in despair. Cast Regular cast *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Chatham Taylor - Alfie Jacobs *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith *PC Campbell - Jack Gogarty Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Park *Walford General Hospital - Private ward *Dinah's flat - Living room/kitchen *Golden Fields Caravan Park - Jean's caravan Notes *An uncredited Cherry Slater appeared in this episode played by a baby whose name is unknown. *Ray De-Haan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Keegan struggles to cope and demands drugs from Tiffany, who refuses to help. The Slaters worry about Jean still being missing so Stacey takes desperate measures to make the police try harder in their search. Iqra and Habiba fail to strike up a deal with Shirley and later return to the Vic to get revenge, while Rainie sees Stuart carrying a bag of Dot's clothes and fear he might have hurt her - or worse. Category:2019 Episodes